For a change
by ile-o
Summary: [LxC] Leon's routine life is about to change, due to a certain blonde.


I do not own any of the FF characters... Or Disney's...

* * *

For a Change

* * *

It was the most ordinary day of his routine life. He had to get up at 7am, walk downstairs and get some coffee; black without sugar (that's how he liked it). Then he had to sit in a corner of the living room where he read the newspaper peacefully before Yuffie could draw all over it. After that he would wait several minutes for a certain blonde to wake up, and come down stairs as well. He was not amused by the fact that this happened again today or by the fact that the so-called blond always looked like he was still asleep, with his pants loosened, almost to the point where you could see his butt, his messy hair and a shirt that was put on in the middle of the night, which, due to the lack of light, was backwards. Leon thought it was going to be a normal day, like everyday.

He would look at the blonde in the eye and then pretend to continue reading a part of the newspaper that he already memorized because he had read it so many times by now; waiting for the blonde to come downstairs wasn't the most exiting task of the day, but it was worth to see this side of him. If he was somewhat more talkative he would have said something to the beauty in front of him (who was now attempting to put cereal in a bowl) but no, he wasn't, and he wasn't going to change for the sake of something like that.

Leon knew that by the time Cloud had finished his bowl of cereal, Aerith would come downstairs as well to cook some real breakfast and, as always, Cloud would pretend he hadn't have any food, it doesn't matter how big a mess he made trying to pour the milk in a half-sleep mode. Anyways, Aerith would do as the beauty says, maybe because no creature exist that simply can't say "no" when he pouted and his lower lip looked so cute. It was at this time of the day that he wondered why he felt so jealous about the girl trying to be so close to Cloud, it somehow made his appetite fade away, but he would have breakfast anyways, because that meant to have more time to spend with the mako-infused-eyed beauty.

After this, Cid and Yuffie would wake up with the aroma of the food, and it would be time for the young brunette to take a bath.

It did bother him how this was the part of the day that he hated the most, because before meeting the blond this task was mostly non-bothering, now he spent the whole time under the water thinking about the possibilities that would never be. He knew that when the water would start to feel cold it was time to leave but that would take so long, or at least it seemed. He waited for the liquid to get cold as he usually did, but this morning it was taking more time than needed, and so suddenly for a change he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked in bored-like tone, not that he needed to pretend; it was most likely the way he spoke.

"…Cloud" Silence invaded the bathroom as Leon was trying to figure out something to say, but his mouth didn't seem to articulate anything.

"I just want to brush my teeth, I forgot my toothbrush here last night" A lot of possibilities wandered into his mind now, 'why was Cloud in his bathroom last night?' was the one that he wanted the answer for desperately among all the other questions.

By this time the water turned cold and he had to get out of the bathroom as quick as possible, pulling a towel around his waist and then letting Cloud in to do what he had to. He closed the door of his room that the blonde left open, and proceeded to look for some clothes.

This wasn't common, usually by this time of the day he would have already been downstairs helping Aerith do any task he was asked to. But now he was to busy dressing up himself and watching as the beauty was playing with the toothpaste. It was these kind of things that Leon loved; he knew Aerith had never seen Cloud doing this; these tiny details were the ones that treasured most in his heart. Who would have thought that the man that once defeated Sephiroth and looked as cool as ice would look so playful or messy and at the same time so cute.

The blonde finished his task and asked Leon if they could talk for a while, Cloud knew too well that once Aerith put Leon to work he wouldn't be able to rest until the brunette was really tired and not in the mood for a chat. Leon's schedule was really messed up today, but he didn't mind it this time, he would get to spend more time with Cloud.

And so they sat in the edge of his bed, Cloud still in pajamas and Leon still somewhat wet. Silence invaded the first two minutes of the conversation, he could feel the blonde's nervousness as the time passed and Cloud didn't speak, so he decided that for a change he must start speaking.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He couldn't help but to speak in a cold tone, there was no other way that he knew how to say things. This made the blonde feel a little uncomfortable, this was really evident, not only the glow of the mako resided in his eyes, but also the incredible ability to speak with them. This was when he decided to fully look at Cloud's face and not only peek from the corner of his eye; at this he noticed a slight pink shade adorned Cloud's cheeks. If angels above exist, he was totally sure they were looking down at the blonde envious of his looks.

He couldn't help but to let a slight smile escape his lips to make the blonde feel somehow more comfortable but this only made Cloud's face redder, 'yeah no doubt the angels are envious'. Leon stopped to let Cloud speak but the beauty only let his bangs cover his eyes, tough he still could see the other's blush adorning his face.

The blonde was trying to say something though only syllables that made no sense at all were heard; 'I must admit this was the first time I've heard or seen him so vulnerable, maybe Merlin did something weird with his magic to Cloud or he was just trying to tell me he broke Lionheart. Wait, wrong thought it mustn't be that, or else I'll…"

"You're always so silent Leon, I-I barely know about you, I just wanted to you-know… err… get to know you better…" Cloud's eyes were still covered by his golden bangs. 'At least it doesn't have to do with Lionheart'. So suddenly the bed felt really comfortable and he let himself fall on it, arms placed under his head, this was probably the only time Leon felt relaxed around someone who asked to know more a bout him. The brunette felt really good. Silence invaded the room again, but somehow it wasn't that kind of silence someone hates. Cloud looked at him a little startled at his sudden movement, but the blonde seemed like he didn't want an answer that required words to be told. So they stayed looking at each other until the same look of tranquility was shared between them; just then, Leon lifted his right arm and caressed the tip of Cloud's nose with his index finger.

"You got toothpaste…" Cloud smiled and blushed slightly; this was something out of routine, but for a change, Leon would be more than happy to get used to it.

Owari.

* * *

Please R&R  



End file.
